


You and I Make an Odd Couple (Hiccstrid)

by Goddess_Of_Fandoms



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, PunkHiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/Goddess_Of_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Hiccup x Astrid</p><p>This isn't your shy, nerdy, cute little Hiccup anymore. This is now your usual punk, smart-ass, hot as hell, trouble maker your dealing with now. And in this case Astrid is the one to have to deal with him.</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid are the exact opposite. Hiccup loves to hang out his crew, piss of his teachers,  and do whatever the hell he wants to do.<br/>Astrid on the other hand loves to play sports, hang out with her teammates, and get respected by others.</p><p>What's the one possible thing they have in common?<br/>They go to the same school; Berk High School home of the Vikings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I'm working on, (*mutters to myself* no fucking shit it is). This is NOT, I repeat, this is NOT the first chapter of the story, it's one of them though. But anyway, I hope you'll like it.

 

"Okay," Hiccup said, crossing his legs and laying his arms on the backrest of the bench. "What do you want to know about me?"

 _'Gods, even his sitting position is totally fucking cheeky.'_ Astrid thought when she sat down on the bench, about twelve inches away from where Hiccup is sitting.

"Hmm, what to say. . ." Astrid tried to think of something that might get Hiccup embarrassed. Astrid finally thought of something and smirked at him. "Who was your first kiss."

Hiccup eyes went a bit wide, surprised that Astrid would ask about something like that. "My first kiss?"

"Yep." Astrid said, popping the 'p'. Astrid hoped that he'll be at least be blushing a bit from the question itself, but so far nothing. Damn, and she thought she was hard to crack.

"My first kiss. . ." Hiccup thoughtfully said. After a few minutes Hiccup finally answered.

"Jack."

Astrid was dumbfounded. Her eyes went wide and her jaw drop."Jack?" 

Hiccup nodded, slightly smirking at her expression, "Yep." He said popping the 'p'.

Astrid was totally not expecting that answer, at all. She would have never thought that Hiccup's first kiss was from Jack. She thought either Hiccup never got his first kiss or his first was from, well you know a girl? Not that she had anything against gays, it just was total shock that Hiccup's first kiss was from a guy, who's also his best friend.

"No offense or anything, but I thought you were straight." 

Hiccup shrugged, "Truthfully, I'm bi. But I'm more into girls, so I just say I'm straight just to keep it simple."

Astrid didn't say anything for while until a question came into her mind. "How-" Astrid was cut off by Hiccup.

"How did it happened?" Astrid nodded.

"It happen like three, probably four years ago? Anyways, the others and I were playing capture the flag with paintball guns in forest in the middle of the night, so it was really hard to see. Jack and I were on opposite teams, so of course being best friends and all Jack targeted me." Astrid cracked a smile at the idea of the two best friends targeting for each other just for the fun of it.

"While I was searching for the flag, Jack somehow manage to climb up the tree that I was using for cover without me noticing him. Jack expected that he can shoot me from where he was, what he _didn't_ expect was that the branch he was on wasn't very secure for him to be on. As you expected, the branch broke and Jack fell on top of me. And heh, the next thing you know Jack stole my kissing virginity!" Hiccup finished while waving his hands in the air and laughing.

 Astrid laughed with him. "Wow, that was an interesting first kiss story."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah well, I must admit that kiss wasn't half bad but Jack is totally not my type."

Off in the distance both Astrid and Hiccup could hear Jack screaming,"I HEARD THAT, HADDOCK!" Astrid and Hiccup both started laughing their heads off.

After a few minutes passed by Astrid and Hiccup both finally calm down from laughing. Hiccup cleared his throat and asked, "By the way, who was your first kiss?"

Astrid was a bit taken back. But it was a fair question since she already asked the same thing and he answered honestly. 

"My first kiss was with. . . was. . ." 

That's when Astrid realize she had never had her first kiss. Sure she's the most popular girl at school and the hottest, so she can get any guy to be her man. She doesn't really have a type, but she does have standards though. Most of the guys that asked her out she usually turned down, even in the blink of an eye, (for example Snotlout). And the ones she does say yes to she never liked them enough to actually kiss them, especially to continue dating them. 

_'Wow, I really do have high standards don't I? Gods, I'm such a loser for not having my first kiss. And I'm already fucking seventeen years old!'_

Astrid blushed a little at her own embarrassment and sighed. Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Was your first kiss really bad or something? Let me guess, did the guy you kissed ate a whole chili dog with extra onions before kissing you? Wait, no! Your first kiss was with Snotlout! It was wasn't it?"

Astrid winkle her nose in disgust. "Ugh, gross no! I do have a thing called standards, you know?"

Hiccup laughed. "Okay, okay, don't hit me." He said playfully, raising his hands in front of him. Even though they both knew that even her strongest hits only slightly bruised him. Sometimes Astrid wonders if this guy takes steroids. "But no really, who was your first kiss?" 

Astrid muttered her answer but Hiccup didn't quite hear her. Hiccup leaned closer to her but still keeping twelve inches between them. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said can you please repeat that."

_'Damn this punk and his well behaved manners.'_

Astrid repeat what she said a bit louder, but Hiccup still couldn't hear her. "I still didn't hear you." Astrid repeated again, but still not loud enough for Hiccup.

"Gods dammit Astrid, either I'm going fucking deaf or your not-" Hiccup was cut off by Astird.

"I NEVER HAD MY FIRST FUCKING KISS, ALRIGHT!" Astrid yelled him, her face flushed from embarrassment and from yelling so loudly.

It was now Hiccup's turn to be taken back from her answer. "Wh-what?"

Astrid would have smirked seeing how he stumble a bit, but she was still embarrassed. "I never had my first kiss." Astrid turned her head away from Hiccup, so he wouldn't she her face.

Hiccup scooted closer to her, barely keeping five inches between them now. "How the hell did I, Hayden Horrendous Haddock the Third the total smart-ass punk,  get my first kiss (even though it was an total accident) before you!? Your the all great and mighty Astrid, the most popular, respected, hottest girl in school!" 

Astrid still didn't look at Hiccup, but her eyes widen on what he just said. She didn't know if he was just being over dramatic, sincere, or both. Knowing Hiccup, he rarely ever lies but he can still be over dramatic about the truth when he wanted to. Then something  dawn on her on something Hiccup just said that he thought he'll never say out loud in front of her at least.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup. Her face still a bit red, but not from embarrassment. "Did you just call me hot?"

Hiccup blinked. "No."

"Hiccup."

"Maybe. . ."


	2. Welcome to Hell

_"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_  
Bury me till I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head!"

Hiccup stirred in his bed and groaned. He lazily reached his arm over to his phone to turn the alarm off. After a few failed attempts he finally grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. Hiccup squinted his eyes to look at the time on his phone.

"6:35 am," Hiccup muttered under his breathe.

_'Why in holy fuck would I set an alarm to wake me up this early?'_

Hiccup groaned in irritation and threw his phone to the other side of the room. Which fortunately landed on a pile of clothes that he forgot to put away in the laundry basket. His dad wouldn't be so pleased if he knew that Hiccup somehow managed to break another phone, again.

Hiccup sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes while popping his back. He yawned and looked around his room covered with posters and some of his sketches. His eyes landed on a pile of dirty clothes where his phone is. He sighed and got up from his bed and walked over to the dirty pile. He grabbed his phone and looked through it. Hiccup noticed that he had missed a few calls about thirty minutes ago.

_Three missed calls from Hiro_

Hiccup raised an eyebrow wondering why Hiro called him, especially so early in the morning. Hiccup then noticed that he also had one voice mail.

_One voice mail from Jackass_

Hiccup cracked a small smile seeing the contact name he'd put for Jack. Jack can be a total jackass after all, but he's still one of Hiccup's best friends.

Hiccup pressed play to hear Jack's message. "Hey Hiccup, hurry your ass up! You don't want to be late on your first day of- HEY! Watch it Hiro!" In the background Hiccup could hear Hiro yelling at Jack to give him the phone and some other pretty colorful words too. "OW! Okay, okay, you don't need to get feisty about it. Dude, you better hurry up Hiro really needs to talk to you badly about something. Gods, this kid is a fu- OW! Watch the hair!"

The call ended. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his phone. "First day? First day of what- Oh shit." Hiccup noticed something on his phone. The date.

_Septemeber 1, 2016 6:42 am_

Hiccup dropped his phone and ran towards his wardrobe picking out random pair of pants, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie. Hiccup didn't need to take off anything. He'd only slept in his undershirt and boxers last night, but he still hurried to put on his clothes quickly. Hiccup successfully managed to put on his clothes while only falling down once when he was putting on his pants.

Hiccup went back to his wardrobe to get his favorite pair of black leather combat boots. While he searched for them, Hiccup kept muttering curses to himself.

"I can't believe I've , where are my boots?" Hiccup made a mental note to organize and clean up his room when he gets back.

After what seemed like forever, (but it was only a few minutes) Hiccup finally found his boots. He put them on and tied his shoe laces as fast as possible. Hiccup then quickly walked went to his dresser to grabbed his car keys and stuffed them in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Shit, what time is it?" Hiccup went back where he dropped his phone and picked it up looking at the time.

_7:05 am_

"Holy shit!"

Hiccup stuffed his phone in his back pocket and grabbed his backpack off his stool chair. But before Hiccup could leave his bedroom, he'd noticed something. Hiccup looked around his room once more looking for that something.

"Toothless? Bud where are you?" Hiccup said while he kneeled down to look under his bed.

When Hiccup finished looking under his bed and behind the rest of his furniture, Hiccup sighed and stood up. _He must have went into the forest again, stupid cat._

Hiccup slung his backpack over his shoulder and for some reason it felt heavier than usual. But Hiccup didn't question it, the school books always got heavier every year in his opinion.

Hiccup walked out of his bedroom and closed the door on his way out. He'd noticed a sticky note on the front of his door with his mother's handwriting. Hiccup took the sticky note off his door and and read it.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Your father and I are on a business trip in New York. We will be back in a week. There's money on the counter in the kitchen if you need to buy anything. We'll call everyday just to make sure your all right._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S Don't get into trouble on your first day of school._

Hiccup slightly chuckled at his mother's note. Knowing him, Hiccup is more likely to get into trouble on his first day school by just barely walking into the classroom with a mischievous smirk on his face. And then the teachers will think that he planted a bomb somewhere in the school and have 911 dialed on their cell phones just in case.

Hiccup folded the note and put it in his front pocket with his keys. He grabbed his phone out his back pocket once again to look at the time.

_7:14 am_

"Crap."

Hiccup ran down the stairs and out of the house. He grabbed his car keys out of his hoodie and opened the car door. Hiccup put his backpack on the passenger seat and heard something, but Hiccup know what or where it was coming from. He decided to ignore it. Hiccup didn't have time to wonder what that sound was, he needed to get to school. He needed to know what Hiro wanted to talk about. And Hiccup hoped that he's right on why Hiro needed to talk to him so badly.

Hiccup started the car and took a deep breathe.

"Don't stress out," Hiccup muttered to himself. "It's just school. You can get through on more year of hell and then it will be all over."

Hiccup took one more deep breath and drove out of the drive way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup managed to get to school on time before the school bell rings. He parked his car, barely noticing that someone was there on the sidewalk waiting for him.

"It was about time you got here. For a second I thought someone kidnapped you, again," A white haired teenager with a blue hoodie said to Hiccup once he got of his car.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at him. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Jack," Hiccup sarcastically replied, but he faintly smiled at the greeting.

Sure the greeting was a bit weird, but it brought back good memories from their childhood. Especially when those memories mostly were him and his friends getting into trouble and almost getting themselves killed.

 _Ah, good times,_ Hiccup happily thought.

Jack walked towards Hiccup and gently put his hand on the hood of Hiccup's car. "Good to know you finally fixed this hunk of junk over the summer," Jack said, slightly looking at Hiccup but also not taking his eyes off the car.

The car was a black convertible Maserati Spyder. Hiccup found it two years back in a junkyard while he was helping Gobber, a close family friend of his father, search for scraps for the machine shop (or The Forge as Hiccup likes to call it). When Hiccup found the car it wasn't in the best condition it can be in. Truthfully, it looked like an elephant sat on it and also took a shit on the car when he found it. But Hiccup had high hopes that he can manage to fix the car and make it look brand new again. Sure, it took him two years and most of his summer vacation to finish rebuilding it, but he actually managed to do it. And he couldn't be any more proud of himself for doing so.

"Yep," Hiccup said, practically beaming with pride. Hiccup patted the hood of his car. "It was pure blood, sweat, and tears. But I managed to make this useless piece of crap into something worthwhile."

Jack laughed, showing his pearly white teeth. "And I was there to support you through the whole thing."

Hiccup then blankly stared at Jack remembering the certain things that Jack did to "support" him while he was working on the car.

"Yeah, I totally remember you giving me full on 'support'. And by that I mean you just sitting there stuffing your face with popcorn while watching me doing back breaking labor," Hiccup said dully to Jack.

Jack smiled and put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Aw, come on. Everyone has different ways to show their support to someone."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack and mumbled, "I fucking hate you."

Jack just chuckled in response knowing that Hiccup didn't actually hate him, and started to walk towards the school building.

"Anyways, Hiro wants to talk to you, remember? He says that he has big news for you," Jack said, his voice getting louder by every step he took as he got closer to the doors of the school.

Hiccup nodded even though Jack wasn't facing him. "We'll talk about it at our usual spot. And hold up, let me grab my backpack," Hiccup called out.

Hiccup got back into his car and grabbed his backpack that was lying in the passenger seat.

_"Mreowphm."_

_What the . . .?_ Hiccup stop what he was doing and looked around his car. It was the sound again. Hiccup shrugged, hopefully thinking that it was just coming from the engine of the car.

Hiccup slung his backpack over his shoulder and locked his car. He shifted his shoulder slightly, his backpack still feeling heavy. Hiccup then turned around walking towards Jack where he was waiting for him in front of the school.

"Hey Jack?" Hiccup said, holding onto the strap of his backpack that is on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Jack replied.

"Is it me or does the school textbooks get heavier every year?" Hiccup asked him.

Jack shrugged, "Hell if I should know. You and I both know that I don't carry my textbooks around with me."

* * *

"So, have any ideas on what the big news is exactly?" Hiccup asked Jack, grabbing his class schedule from the office secretary. She was giving him the stink eye behind her pointing looking glasses while he and Jack walked away, but he shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time someone gave him that look and thinking that he was going to vandalize the school or something.

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea, but it better not be another robot fight. We've almost got caught last time we went to one of those thanks to two somebodies," Jack said referring to Hiccup and Hiro.

Hiccup chuckled, "Hey, how should we know that our robotic dragon was going to stir up trouble?"

"I don't know . . . probably by making sure that the dragon was actually stable enough to fight _without_ blowing up itself and everybody else's robots?" Jack suggested.

Hiccup seamlessly shrugged, "Yeah, probably."

Jack rolled his icy blue eyes at Hiccup and took his schedule out of his hands, looking over it. "Why do you need to know what the big news is so badly right now anyways? Can't you wait until we meet up with Hiro at our spot?"

Hiccup sighed. He wants to know until then, but he just can't. Hiccup just got an itchy feeling that he might know what the big news is and he hopes that he's right.

"You know me, Jack. I just can't wait that long. I need to know now." Hiccup looked at Jack who was still firmly looking over his schedule.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack gave Hiccup back his schedule and looked at Hiccup with a satisfied look in his eyes. "Well, here's some good news for you. You won't have to wait any longer, because you and Hiro have the same first period class. World History."

"Wait, really?" Hiccup said smiling slightly, hoping that Jack wasn't screwing with him.

"Yep." Hiccup smiled at the answer. He was finally going to know the big news!

Something then occurred to Hiccup. "Wait, how did you know that Hiro has the same first period as I do?" Hiccup questioned Jack, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jack shrugged and lazily smiled, "While you were taking your sweet time getting ready, Hiro and I got our schedules. And I had a quick chance to see Hiro's before he ran off to his class like a little school girl." Jack said while walking away. Probably to go ditch class like he usually do.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "The way you describe our friend. . ." Hiccup muttered.

"Oh, and Hiccup," Hiccup looked up and saw Jack smirking at him. "I swear sometimes I wonder if you're ever just a nerd that is secretly disguised as a punk with the classes you have."

Hiccup blushes slightly at Jack's comment. He looked down at his schedule full of high achieving classes. Okay, so maybe he did have high advanced classes . . . and he'd skipped a year, but that doesn't mean he's a nerd. He still gets in trouble from time to time, especially when it comes to talking back to his teachers with no hesitations whatsoever. That definitely earns him a full month dentition with no regrets.

Hiccup looked back at Jack, who still had a smirk on his face. "Oh, shut the hell up and just go hijack a car or something." Hiccup retorted, pointing at the parking lot through the school's window.

Jack laughed and started to walk away again to who knows where. "Will do," Jack replied.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the back of Jack's head and walked away to his class to meet up with Hiro.

 _Time to figure out what the big news finally is, and hopefully it's what I think it is_ , Hiccup thought to himself while also trying _not_ to sweat through his shirt from suspense.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Hiccup finally found his classroom on the second floor. He swears to himself that this school becomes more like a maze every year. He's surprised that he hasn't found a skeleton of a former student who got lost in the hallways.

Hiccup entered the classroom. He noticed that most the kids were up and about talking to each other about what they did over the summer or who did what with who. He'd passed by a group of kids huddle around a desk talking about how some girl named Ana got something stolen from her over summer by some guy named Christopher. And all Hiccup can say about that was that he was glad that he didn't hear the rest of that conversation.

Hiccup kept wandering around the room until he found what he was looking for. Shortly after searching for a bit, Hiccup finally found it, well _him_.

Hiro was sitting at a desk near a window at the back of the class. His shoulders were hunched over his notebook, writing something down (most likely a new design for a new robot). His shaggy, black hair were covering his eyes and not paying attention to anything else but his notebook.

 _Typical Hiro_ , Hiccup thought while walking towards him.

By the time Hiccup was at the front of his desk, Hiro still hasn't looked up yet. He was too engrossed with the notebook.

Hiccup decided to call his name a couple of times, but when that didn't work he'd planned to have a more sensible way to get Hiro's attention.

He flicked Hiro's head.

Hiro recoiled from the action and rubbed head, "Ow! What the-? Who. . ." Hiro was about to ask until he saw Hiccup standing right in front with a pleased look on his face.

"Well, that got your attention now, didn't it?" Hiccup said, crossing his arms and smirking at Hiro.

Hiro was still rubbing his head and giving him a _'Why the hell did you do that for'_ look.

"To get kohai's attention of course!" Hiccup answered.

Hiro blushed slightly and stared at Hiccup when he called him kohai, which is the opposite of calling someone senpai. Hiro then shook his head and rolled his eyes at Hiccup's immature attitude. "Seriously? Have you, by any chance, hung out with Jack before you came to class?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously and rubbed the back his neck. "Mmm, yeah. The guy's attitude is really starting to rub off on me."

"Probably isn't the only thing that's rubbing off on you. . ." Hiro mumbled under his breathe, but Hiccup didn't quite catch.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Hiro, "Excuse me? What exactly did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Hiro said, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Anyways," he cleared his throat, "I suppose you flicked my head to get my attention was because you wanted me to tell you what I needed say to you this morning on the phone?"

Hiccup nodded. He leaned against a desk besides Hiro's and put his backpack on the chair. "By any chance does it have to do with anything that happened with the robotic dragon?" he asked.

Hiro turned sideways to Hiccup and rest his arm on the top of the backrest of the chair, "Yeah, my brother got the dragon, well what was _left_ of the dragon before we-"

_RING!_

Hiccup groaned in frustration. The school bell cut off Hiro before he could finish his sentence. The teacher came into the classroom and told everyone to take their seats. Not in mood to go to dentition on his first day of school, Hiccup sat in his chair next to Hiro like a good little boy.

"Alright everyone, my name is Mrs. Dunbroch," the teacher said in a deep Scottish accent. She seemed like she was in her mid 40's. She had brown hair with a steak of gray tied into two braids. And she looked like she can snap at you in any minute.

"Hey, isn't that Merida's mother?" Hiro whispered to Hiccup.

"I think so," Hiccup said, trying to be careful not to directly look at the Mrs. Dunbroch's stern eyes.

She stood behind her desk and put both of her hands on top of it. "I'll expect you to be on your best behavior throughout the rest of this semester. Most of you are graduating this year, so don't think you can goof off thinking that you can get away with anything just because this your last year." Mrs. Dunbroch said, scanning her eyes of everyone in the classroom.

Mrs. Dunbroch finally stood up straight again and clasped her hands together, "One the end of that note, we have a new student who's also new to the district, Astrid Hofferson."

Hiccup eyes widen in horror to that name. "No. Fucking. Way," Hiccup said, loud enough only for Hiro to hear.

A girl, around Hiccup's age, came walking into the classroom. She had familiar golden blonde hair tied into a side braid and striking blue eyes.

Most of the guys gaped as she walked into the classroom, and so did Hiccup. But they only gaped because of how hot she is, Hiccup had another reason to do so. Hiro leaned over and put his hand on Hiccup's jaw to keep his mouth shut, but with no luck.

Astrid stood right next to Mrs. Dunbroch, "Everyone this is Astrid Hofferson, I want you to treat her with great respect and no less." Mrs. Dunbroch said, snapping everyone out of their trance.

Hiccup groaned and slam his head against his desk.

 _Why do the gods hate me?_ Hiccup mournfully thought, while Hiro and few other students around them looked at Hiccup wondering what's wrong with him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hic, are you alright?" Jack asked Hiccup, nudging him with his foot.

Hiccup wasn't alright. After what happened in the morning, Hiccup wasn't in the greatest of moods to speak - or move.

Jack, Hiro, and Hiccup were all eating lunch at their spot. Well, all except Hiccup. He was hugging his knees like a dejected little kid who was force to sit in a corner for a time out.

"He's not going to respond to us, you know?" Hiro said, munching on his sandwich that his aunt made him.

Jack shrugged and sat down crisscross next to Hiccup. "Yeah, but it still doesn't hurt to ask." Jack started picking at his food on his lunch tray.

Hiro leaned against the tree behind him, remembering what had happened during class that morning. He'd never seen Hiccup react so badly towards someone, not even with Scott Jorgensen. He didn't even know who that blonde female character was.

All he knew of her was that she was a former student of the school district and that she had some sort of history with Hiccup.

Hiro looked at Hiccup, he was still hugging his knees. All he needed now was a little rain cloud on the top of his head and a few mushrooms to look like a sad anime character.

He felt something bounce off his head. A baby carrot. He looked at the direction that was thrown and saw Jack looking at him sternly.

Seeing Jack with his face looking serious rather than mischievous really disturbed Hiro quite a lot.

"Okay, spill it, Hiro. I haven't seen Hiccup this upset since he figured out he wasn't getting a puppy for Christmas when he was eight," Jack demanded, putting his hands on his thighs.

"Don't say that in front of Hiccup, Jack." Hiro gulped and looked at Hiccup to see if he was going to punch Jack in the face. He didn't move a muscle.

Jack shrugged. Most of Jack's responses were shrugs. "Please, when Hiccup is in this state, he's wallowing in his own self misery. He won't be paying attention to anything else around him. Just look." Jack turned towards Hiccup and started to wave his hands in front of Hiccup's face like how some dumb cartoon characters would do to start a flashback.

"Oohh, Hiccup, you're never going to graduate highschool and you're going to be stuck with us for the rest of your life, ooohh," Jack said while making stupid ghost sounds for effect.

Hiccup didn't even blink.

"See?" Jack said.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "I see. But I still think it will be better if I didn't speak in front of Hiccup about what happened this morning."

Jack sighed, "Does it have to do with anything about the big news or whatever?" Jack asked.

Hiro tear a piece of his sandwich with his fingers and ate it slowly. "Not exactly," Hiro said, trying hard to not make eye contact.

Jack huffed, "Then what then?"

"Not in front of Hiccup," Hiro said through his teeth.

Jack sighed and stood up. "Well, let's go somewhere else then," Jack said as he started to walk away from the spot.

Hiro dropped his sandwich and looked straight up at Jack wide-eyed as he walked away. "Wait, where to?" Hiro stood up a bit too fast and almost trip over his backpack, but he was able catch himself in time.

Jack stop walking and turned his head back to look at Hiro, giving him a lazy smile. "To the soda machine, of course. I'm thirsty."

Hiro started walking towards Jack. When Jack saw him coming, he continued walking.

"But what about Hiccup?" Hiro asked. He glanced back to see Hiccup still wallowing in his self-misery. God, what did that blond girl do to him?

Jack looked back at poor Hiccup and shrugged again. "Don't worry. It's not like he's going to get kidnap." Jack then took a step and thought for a bit, "Well, at least not at school."

"That totally makes me feel better." Hiro sarcastically responded.

"Good. Now, hurry up and walk faster so we can get this over with," Jack said.

Hiro walked faster.

* * *

For an old building, the structure was pretty nice to look at. It almost seemed a bit medieval. Almost.

The outside hallways had archways made out of bricks and wood that led to field out back where most students hang out during lunch. And also the forest.

Most of the area around Berk was surrounded by the forest, his brother told Hiro once when they first moved here. It's not San Fransokyo, but it was still pretty cool setting for an old town like Berk.

Anyway, at the edge of the school field was the forest and students weren't allowed to be there. But of course with Hiccup and Jack being the troublemakers they were, they'd decided to break the rules and go into the forest. And voila the spot was born! They'd kept it a secret to themselves for a while until Hiro became friends with them during his first year of highschool.

The spot was a relaxing area and was secluded from the other students (which was quite pleasant since you won't get hit by a freakin' ball every five fucking minutes). It really was a great place to hang out in. The branches of the trees where large enough to give them a cool shade from the sun and there was small lake a few meters away from them that they swim in once in while, or ice skate on during the winter.

When they got to the soda machine, Jack took out a crumpled up dollar bill out of his pocket and smooth it out on the corner of the machine.

"So are you going to tell me now or what?" Jack said, still smoothing out his dollar bill.

Hiro sat down on a bench in the archway. "Um, yeah. Sure."

Hiro began telling Jack about everything that happened this morning. By the time Hiro got to part with the blonde girl, Jack threw a soda can at him (which Hiro barely managed to catch) and stood there in shock.

"What's her name?" Jack asked Hiro, his eyes piercing through Hiro's as he described the blonde girl.

Hiro clumsily open his soda can while hoping that Jack's eyes doesn't burn a hole through his head. "I t-think it was Asterisk? Wait, no - Astrid. Her name was Astrid."

Jack just there stood like someone had slapped him hard across his face. After a few seconds of silence, he shook his head and leaned back against the soda machine, making a sour face.

"Astrid," Jack muttered her name almost the same way as a religious person would say the devil.

Hiro look down at his soda, not wanting to take a sip of it at the moment. He didn't know what to think of Jack's response towards this girl. Towards Astrid.

It was obvious that Hiccup must had some sort of history with her. But was it possible that Jack had a history with her too? Probably. Hiro knew that Hiccup and Jack have been best friends ever since preschool, they'd practically spend every day together. So there must have been a chance that Jack knew her as much as Hiccup did.

But Hiro didn't understand why the fact that her being at their highschool is bothering Hiccup much more than Jack.

Hiro took a glance back at Jack noticing him looking over his head, staring off into space. Hiro didn't know whether he should ask questions, since clearly it's a sensitive topic for both Hiccup and Jack. Nevertheless, he needed to know. He wanted to help, which meant knowing the situation and the cause of this mess in order for him to do so.

He took a deep breath and look directly at Jack, "Is it possible that you know her, Jack?"

Jack broke out of his trance once he hears Hiro's voice and looked at his concerned eyes. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, actually. I do know her."

 _So Jack does know her,_ Hiro thought, taking a quick drink. That leaves one question answered and about a thousand more to go.

"Hiccup and I were actually friends with her once," Jack said, causing Hiro to do a spit take in response.

Jack gave Hiro a worried glance when he started to cough, but Hiro held up his hand signaling that he was fine.

After his coughing fit, Hiro looked at Jack in horror. "What!? You guys were friends?" That was not one of the assumptions that Hiro had in mind at all.

"Hiccup more so than I was." Jack looked away from Hiro, almost like he embarrassed to admit such a thing.

Hiro wiped his mouth with his sleeve, not knowing what to say. Well, he did but he didn't know how to make the words come out with them spiraling all over the place. But he needed questions to be answered.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "If you guys were friends and all, what happened?"

Jack breathed through his nose and walked towards a vending machine next to the bench that Hiro was sitting on, pulling out a five dollar bill.

"It's a long story," Jack said briefly, not looking at him. "But I supposed you won't stop asking questions unless you get your answers to them." Jack may not be the greatest student that has ever walked on this planet, but he's still pretty smart nonetheless.

Hiro sighed and nodded even though Jack wasn't looking at him.

Jack stifled a chuckle as he pressed the buttons on the panel of the vending machine.

"Well, I can't answer all of your questions because this only my side of the story and there's more to it. But it will at least give you some pieces of the puzzle that you have going on in your head."

He'd got two packages from the vending machine, throwing one at Hiro and putting the other one in the pocket of his hoodie.

Hiro caught the package that Jack gave him and almost squeal in happiness.

"Gummy bears!" Hiro tore through the package of gummy bears and started stuffing his face with them one by one.

Jack smiled amusedly as he watched Hiro gobble down the gummy bears and sat down next to Hiro on the bench.

"Those poor gummy bears didn't even stand a chance," Jack muttered as he gulped down his soda.

"You know," Hiro said with his mouth full of gummy bears that it was almost hard to understand him, "This better not be a way to distract me from you telling the backstory of all this mess."

Jack shook his head and hook shot his soda can into the trash can across from them.

"No, it's just a way for your mouth to keep busy while I'm talking. And don't speak your mouth full, it's gross to see all those gummy bears chopped up into little pieces like that." Jack pushed away Hiro's face, not wanting to see the display of disembodied gummy bears in his mouth.

Hiro rolled his eyes and continued to eat his gummy bears.

Jack took a deep breath, preparing himself to tell Hiro the truth.

"It was back in middle school, we were half way done with seventh grade. Back then Hiccup. . ." Jack paused for a moment and continued, "Hiccup was different. He was this cute, freckly, shy kid who was the one who always try to get me out of trouble instead of in it. He still made smartass remarks here and there, but no matter what he was always optimistic and the teachers actually loved him." Jack chuckled slightly and so did Hiro.

"Anyway, half through the year we got a new student who transferred into our class. Her name was Astrid Hofferson. We didn't know what think of at her at first, but I remembered Hiccup sulking into his seat with his face red. In his defense she did looked a bit imitating when we first saw her."

Hiro remembered when he first saw her coming into class that morning. Her back was straight, shoulders back, her face showed no emotions but you can tell her was eyes showed determination. She was practically radiating nothing but pure confidence as she walked in. And now that he was thinking about it, she did seemed pretty imitating.

Jack bit his bottom lip, "Like I mentioned before, Hiccup was pretty shy kid back then, but believe it or not he was bullied."

Hiro jaw dropped, giving Jack another lovely view of the chewed up gummy bears in his mouth. "Dude, what did I say about keeping your mouth closed?"

Hiro shut his mouth, "Sorry, just a bit shock is all," Hiro muttered.

Jack sighed, "Yeah, it's really hard to believe what Hiccup has become now compared to what he was back then."

Hiro looked down and thought about how Hiccup reacted when he saw Astrid walked in.

"Was it because of Astrid?" Hiro asked.

Jack shrugged. "I guess you can say that she was a reason why Hiccup changed."

That really didn't answer Hiro's question, but Jack continued on with the story.

"The teacher made Astrid sit at a desk right next to Hiccup, which didn't help make his face any less red than it already was. The atmosphere around the three of us sitting together was really awkward at first, but later during lunch we found Astrid eating alone at a lunch table and Hiccup suggested for us to eat with her. I was a bit hesitant to reply because we barely even knew her and she look like she can pick a fight with a grizzly bear if she wanted to. But nonetheless, being the cute, innocent kid that he was back then he'd grabbed my hand and dragged me along to the table."

"At first she was glaring daggers at us when we came over and Hiccup tried to make small talk with, but he was stammering so much." Jack laughed, "I couldn't believe his face got redder every time he'd try to talk to her and I was just sitting there wishing that I had a video camera. But he'd somehow managed to get her to crack a smile. He still always finds a way to make anyone smile."

 _That's true_ , Hiro thought as took a sip of soda and ate another handful of gummy bears. Hiccup has a way to make anyone smile even when he didn't intended to.

"Soon enough we became friends with her. And little did I know Hiccup started to have a major crush on her too. . ." Jack said with a pained smile on his face, which also caused Hiro to go into another coughing fit from shock.

"Ah! Dude, you got sticky pieces of gummy bears all over my face!"


End file.
